


Reunite

by orphan_account



Series: Re: [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abusive!Reborn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off the doujinshi 'Proof'. Gokudera Hayato can only let him save Tsuna; its the right thing to do. He's told to find them in the future, and that's what he'll do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: KHR, 2YL!  
> Pairing: 1827, 8059  
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
> Point of View: Third-person  
> Warnings: Homosexual relationships, swearing, a bit of angst, Abusive!Reborn, abuse, and some probable OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.  
> Further Notes: This is based loosely off the doujinishi "Proof" found here (without spaces):  
> www. youtube watch ?v =SE su7 Mge P4Y  
> If the original author does not wish for the fic to exist, then it will be taken down it asked. Please do not flag, asking me will suffice.

_"Hibari..." Gokudera glanced up with heavy eyes. He could the bruises on his side forming and his ankle throbbing in pain. He leaned against the column of the large and nearly vacant office. Ryohei was currently unconscious on the other side of the room, bleeding profusely from the head. "Why?" He watched as Hibari simply gazed over to the slumbering Tsunayoshi against the window pane._

_"This is for protecting Tsunayoshi." was the answer received._

_"Yeah..." Gokudera looked to the brunette with a soft look and then back to the skylark. He silently released the dynamite he had hidden in his hand and it rolled on the floor harmlessly and unlit. Blinking slowly, he murmured, "Save him."_

_"...Herbivore." Hibari stated, questioning his motives in one word._

_"I've known what's been going on for a year and a half. I don't have the power to stand up to Reborn; not even a chance. Tenth...no...Tsuna doesn't deserve this. I can't forgive myself for letting this go on for so long," Gokudera murmured, holding his pained side, and Hibari's gaze subtly lost its wariness. "Take him, Hibari...far away from here."_

_"I will." A metal, blood-soaked tonfa was swiftly brought down towards his head and a soft sentence was spoken, "Find us in the future, herbivore."_

* * *

Gokudera's eyes shot open and he sat up in a hurry, quickly remembering the events that had just taken place. His head throbbed; he grabbed it in pain with a small hiss. A glance to his left showed Ryohei sitting in a chair, snoozing. His face was covered in bandages and Gokudera felt them on his face as well. He soon realized he was in the Vongola infirmary. He turned his head as the door opened slowly. Sharp eyes widened when they met his jade orbs.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto practically sprinted into the room and to his bedside.

"Baseball freak," He acknowledged with a nod.

"Thank god you woke up," Sighing in relief, Yamamoto hugged the bomber gently. "It's been a day."

"Yeah..." The comfortable silence ensued for a few minutes. The swordsman moved and sat next to him, resting his head on the other's shoulder. Hayato frowned, thinking back on the previous day's event. Hibari saved Tsuna. He helped them. Inwardly, he smiled to himself. Tsunayoshi was safe from Reborn.

"When Hibari took Tsuna away, Reborn became furious. He might beat you up for not protecting Tsuna." Yamamoto stated, suddenly serious. The silverette blinked in surprise; Yamamoto looked worried and he slowly became worried himself. Reborn would know he helped them, and in the worst case scenario, he would be killed for being a traitor himself. As if he heard his name, Reborn came strolling in, an irritated look fixated upon his features. The hit man looked directly at him, casually walked over, and kicked him in the temple.

"Oi!" Ryohei protested, awake, but said nothing further. Gokudera hissed in pain, grabbing his head.

"You should have done your job better, useless right hand!" Reborn growled. The silverette only stared down towards his lap. He knew better than to speak back against Reborn, especially if he was infuriated. "Tsuna has been taken by that damned traitorous skylark!" Gokudera earned a kick to his side's bruise and he suppressed a groan. He absently had the thought that Hibari beat him up to cover up the fact he helped them. The dumb skylark had returned the favor.

"I'm sorry." Hayato frowned and avoided the hit man's gaze. Reborn aimed his Leon gun at him, finger on the trigger.

"You and Yamamoto will look for them immediately. Tsuna must be returned." The three watch as the enraged hit man left. Gokudera motioned for Yamamoto to assist him. With one arm supporting him, he stood on wobbly legs. His ankle throbbed in protest.

"Lets go," he stated. He took a single step forward, only to loose his balance. The other quickly supported him and stood him up straight.

"We can't with you in this condition." Yamamoto frowned.

"We will go." The finality in his voice quieted the swordsman. He only nodded.

* * *

_Six months passed._

Yamamoto sat on the railing of the balcony, waiting for Gokudera to finish his report to Reborn. _Nothing; no leads_. The swordsman merely smiled to himself. It was what Reborn was being told right that moment. If the two found any leads, they kept it to themselves. Gokudera confided in him about what happened six months ago. Yamamoto agreed to keep it under wraps. Tsuna deserved a better life than one being dictated by Reborn.

"Oh, Yamamoto." He turned, facing Ryohei.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Where's the Octopus Head?" The boxer asked, joining him on the railing.

"Giving his report to the kid." He simply stated. "Hey...Ryohei."

"What is it?"

"Do you mind not telling any leads you have to Reborn? Just to us - Gokudera and I."

"I never told him anything to begin with," Ryohei shrugged, "Lambo and I are both keeping quiet."

"Wait...really?" Takeshi blinked, tilting his head in confusion. "Then...you let Hibari knock you out six months ago?"

"I did," Ryohei looked uncharacteristically grim and serious- so unlike the sun, "Sawada doesn't deserve a life like this."

"Yeah..." The Rain agreed.

"Oh, I gotta get back to Lambo. We're supposed to head to America in a few hours. See ya, Yamamoto."

"See ya," The lanky swordsman watched as the other left and silence resumed.

"...Sword Idiot," A simple statement caused the swordsman to turn back around thirty minutes later. Hazel eyes met with jade.

"Gokudera?" He jumped down and walked over, raising a hand. He stared in surprise when Gokudera flinched. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." The silverette closed his eyes and turned to leave. He tensed when Yamamoto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Liar, tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Is that a bruise?" Takeshi widened his eyes when he noticed the half-visible purple blemish on the other's neck.

"...Let's go."

* * *

_Six more months of nothing._

He stared at the setting sun with a lit cigarette hanging from his lips and he thought: _one day I'll find them_. Yamamoto stood next to him, eyes half lidded and their hands intertwined.

"Ryohei and Lambo are withholding information from Reborn still. Mukuro could care less, but Chrome has already convinced him to keep the information too. Even Dino is covering for us when Reborn has him keep tabs on our locations. So as far as Reborn knows: there aren't any leads."

"We have no leads either."

"False," Yamamoto smiled brightly. The silverette blinked, confused. "We have one lead."

"Where?" He asked, turning his head.

"Take a guess." Yamamoto grinned largely. "It's quite obvious."

"...Namimori." It really was the obvious all along.

* * *

It took a month of secret routes and cover ups from the others to get to Namimori undiscovered. Mukuro had told Reborn that Namimori was checked through and through with no signs of the skylark or Tsunayoshi. Thankfully, the lie was bought; the two slipped into Japan unnoticed.

"It should be somewhere around here," Yamamoto scratched the back of his head with his free hand; the other was grasping Hayato's.

"Yeah," The silverette had long since given up hand holding in public. The bomber looked up at the gray clouds just as rain began to fall. "Just our luck..." The two quickly ran under the nearest awning of a closed convenience store for shelter just as they pouring rain soaks them to the bone.

"Ahaha, it could be worse," Takeshi laughed. Hayato shook his head, water droplets fly from his hair, and he suppressed a small shiver.

"There could be no shelter." The storm sighed and the other smiled at the optimism.

"Well, we'll have to wait out the rain. So you can tell me more about what happened the last time you gave a report to Reborn." Yamamoto ignored the flinch Gokudera gave when Reborn was mentioned. The swordsman merely tightened his grip on the pale hand. "Don't you trust me by now?"

"...Of course I do." The pale teen whispered.

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"I can..." Gokudera frowned and closed his eyes. He began to recount the memories aloud to Yamamoto, who listened in shocked silence.

* * *

"Ah, the rain let up a little," Yamamoto noted, glancing up at the gray sky. The silverette followed his gaze and gave a small nod.

"Yeah."

"Listen," The swordsman said, facing the other and holding both hands, "no matter what, I _will_ protect you."

"...Idiot," The storm flushed and looked away. The other smiled, understanding what the word and actions really meant.

"Now then, shall we risk the drizzle? We're already soaked," He asked, shivering to himself when he remembered the wet clothing.

"Might as well," The bomber sighed. The two stepped out from underneath the awning, walking down the sidewalk. Yamamoto continued to glance at a small piece of paper, with scribbles with some resemblance to a map or sorts.

"It should be here," Yamamoto pointed to an apartment building; it didn't particularly stand out. It had two floors, with a set of stairs leading up to the second floor apartments. "Up we go." He hopped up the steps, skipping two at a time, with the silverette following behind at a slower pace. He headed to the door at the far end, noting the name plate which did in fact read ' _Hibari_.' He knocked twice as the other joined him. He simply watched as the other kept shifting from one foot to the other. He merely shook his head at his worried actions.

" _Coming_!" A voice called; Gokudera stiffened. It was _his_ voice. He began to shake lightly while Takeshi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The door swung open, revealing a spiky-haired brunette, warm brown eyes looking at them in confusion. "Y-Yamamoto...G-Gokudera."

"Hi, Tsuna," Yamamoto smiled, while the other stood frozen, eyes stuck on the one before them. "Do you mind if we come in? We're a little soaked."

"O-oh! Yeah, come in! I'll get you guys towels." Tsuna opened the door further. The Rain had to lead the silverette in, considering he was still in a state of shock. Tsuna closed the door, headed down the hall, and went through a door on the left. The apartment wasn't large. Aside from the door Tsuna disappeared through, there was another closer to them on the left wall, and to the right was an open kitchen area that met with the carpet flooring of the open living room area in a smooth transition with no walls nor doors. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera.

"Isn't that good? We found him." He asked with a smile. Hayato met his eyes, giving a small nod. He looked ready to burst into tears, hastily rubbing at his eyes.

"I'm glad...he looks so much happier." He murmured as the other placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair lightly.

"Here, you two," Tsuna returned, giving each of them a towel. "Just wait here one second." Tsuna walked through the other closed door, and closed it behind him. Yamamoto took it upon himself to start towel drying Gokudera's hair.

"H-hey," He protested with a frown. The swordsman only laughed lightly. The peaceful silence ensued for a few minutes, until Tsuna returned, with one other person: Hibari Kyouya.

"Hello, Hibari. Sorry for intruding," Yamamoto greeted, taking the damp towel off the silverette's head. The skylark raised an eyebrow, glancing at Gokudera.

"What..." The bomber frowned, "you are the one who said to find you."

"I did..." Hibari smirked a little, "I just didn't think it would take you so long."

"Well excuse me for keeping this game of hide-and-seek under wraps," the Storm huffed indignantly. He crossed his arms, a little embarrassed. Yamamoto laughed a little, and Tsuna smiled.

"Tsunayoshi," The Cloud looked back to the brunette, "they should probably get warmed up."

"Oh right, I'll run you guys a bath." Tsuna smiled; he walked to the door father down, which was presumably the bathroom, and disappeared through it.

"Herbivore, I didn't say you could bring _another_ herbivore with you." Kyouya frowned.

"He knows everything and I was partnered with him during the search for your whereabouts."

"Oh, I should let you know that all the other guardians are withholding info from the kid. We're all protecting you guys," Yamamoto supplied.

"Is that so..." Hibari stared at them, sharp gaze on them. "You might as well come in. Once Tsunayoshi runs the bath, we'll find you two clothes to change into."

"Thanks, Hibari," Takeshi grinned. He grunted, and turned back to go through the door he came from earlier. Left alone again, Yamamoto widened his eyes.

"Hayato, are you okay?" He asked, placing hands on the bomber's shoulders. He was pale, and lightly shaking.

"Its...just c-cold," He stammered and was quickly embraced in a hug.

"Liar...I know its because you just thought of _him_. Relax, okay? _He's_ not even close to being here."

"I-I know." Takeshi frowned, placing a hand on the other's head, running long fingers through silver locks in a comforting gesture.

"Okay, who's taking a bath first?" Tsuna questioned as he appeared from the bathroom.

"Ah, do you mind if we just take it together?" The Rain tilted his head with a smile. Though confused by the question and the position his two friends were in, the brunette nodded. Removing his shoes as Hayato did the same, he led the other into the bathroom.

* * *

Steam rose from the hot water of the large bathtub. Takeshi leaned back against the edge of the tub, the water reaching his mid-chest, and Gokudera was leaning again his torso, his arms wrapped around himself.

"Stop looking," The pale guardian frowned, trying to shrink in on himself.

"Sorry," Yamamoto apologized softly. ' _There are so many scars_ ' he thought, eyes taking in each of the other's scars. Most of them were bullet holes, others looked like scratches, and a few looked like cuts from a knife. ' _I should make that bastard pay._ ' "Tsuna looks well," He spoke in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yea. That skylark is taking good care of him." Gokudera smiled lightly, thankful for the obvious diversion. "Tsuna looks a lot happier now. He has emotions again."

"Its been a long time since I've seen him smile. I was surprised to see him do it so easily. It was almost as if we were fourteen again, before all this really began."

"I wish we could go back to that time."

"If only, right?" Yamamoto laughed, "At the very least, he is happy again, and that's all that matters. He is our very important friend after all."

"Yeah."

* * *

Tsuna looked through the many drawers of the dresser in the bedroom; he just finished putting the two guest's clothes in the dryer. Hibari sat on the bed, an indifferent look on his face.

"Do you mind if I give them your clothes? I don't think they will fit in mine." The Sky asked, meeting the other's gaze. With a subtle shake of the head as a response, Tsuna nodded and pulled out two pairs of sweats - both black- and two t-shirts - one gray and the other white.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari stated, "you seem...happier."

"Of course I am," Tsuna beamed, facing his lover, "I haven't seen them in a long time. I've been worried about them."

"I see," Kyouya smiled, _yes smiled_ , and ruffled the brunette's hair with a large hand.

"I have to admit, that when they showed up at the door, I was really surprised," Tsuna laughed a little, "I thought I was seeing things. Gokudera looked shocked to see me but Yamamoto acted like he usually does. They look well though."

"I wouldn't be so sure," The skylark said.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"...Nothing, Tsunayoshi. Why don't you go deliver the clothes?" Tsuna tilted his head in curiosity, but nodded nonetheless, and headed off to the bathroom. He knocked lightly, though he didn't hear a response. He opened the door quietly, placing the clothes on the counter.

" _Can you stop with drying my hair for me_?" Gokudera's voice filtered through the frosted glass door that separated the sink and toilet from the room containing the bathtub and shower.

" _Ahaha, but its kinda fun. Your hair is really soft._ " Takeshi laughed.

" _Whatever._ " Tsuna laughed softly to himself. He stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door silently behind him, only to notice one of the t-shirts on the ground. He picked up the article of clothing, and turned around to put it in the bathroom. He opened the door, but stopped. Gokudera was opening the frosted door at that moment, a towel wrapped around his waist, and he became frozen on the spot. The brunette's eyes immediately placed themselves on the multiple scars.

"G-Gokudera, those scars..." He stuttered in disbelief.

"Tsuna...uhm...I-I-" The bomber looked like a deer in headlights.

"...Not you too...Gokudera..."

* * *

Tsuna sat on the living room couch. Across from him was a shirtless Gokudera, considering he was running small hands over each and every scar on the toned chest. The silverette looked ashamed, embarrassed, and afraid. Tsuna didn't seem to fairing much better.

"These scars...why do you have them?" He murmured. The paler-than-usual Storm looked away, unable to answer. "Why...are you suffering too?"

"Tsuna, I-" Hayato closed his eyes. "...I'm sorry. I can't..."

"I know. It was Reborn." The other jolted at the sentence, becoming too tense for the Sky's liking. "Gokudera...he did the same to me."

"W-what?" Tsuna removed his own loose shirt, revealing scars similar to the other's own. "W-why do you have them?"

"Reborn...wanted to discipline me until I became the person he wanted me to become." Tsuna frowned lightly as Gokudera looked ready to cry as he ran his hands over the scars just as the brunette was doing moments earlier.

"Tsuna..." Gokudera rubbed at the tears in his eyes. He pulled the brunette into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry...it's all my fault. I should have noticed sooner. I should have done something sooner. I should have stopped him sooner."

"Don't apologize Gokudera," Tsuna hugged the bomber back, eyes watering. "Its my fault that you're like this."

"No...you can't cry for me Tsuna...I just got to see your smile again. Please don't cry." Hayato whispered.

* * *

Just across the room, in the kitchen, stood Yamamoto leaning against the counter, coffee mug in hand, and Hibari stood next to him.

"Soon after you escaped with Tsuna, Reborn began taking his frustration out on Hayato. The more time passed, the worse it got. I finally got him to open up a little, and he told me the whole story just a few hours ago. Hayato silently took the abuse the whole time. He'll still tense and flinch when I touch him even though we've been together for half a year. The best I've gotten him to not tense is when I hold his hand..." Yamamoto frowned behind the coffee mug that was raised to his lips.

"Hmm," Hibari hummed. "You've been taking care of him then."

"I try," The swordsman shrugged lightly, "I don't want him to be traumatized forever."

"Tsunayoshi took a while to completely open up. Just be patient." The skylark continued to observe the two in the living room.

"I'll wait as long as it takes for him. For now, I'm just continuing to postpone the next report to Reborn as long as I can." Takeshi scratched the back of his head, before heading towards the living room. He paused when Hibari passed him, giving a small pat on his shoulder.

"Do your best, Herbivore." The rain blinked, giving a small smile soon after, and following after the other. He reached the couch just as the two were pulling away and putting their shirts back on.

"Here, Hayato," He passed the coffee mug to the bomber, who gave a small nod of thanks. He took a small sip of the warm drink.

"It's pretty late..." Tsuna noted, glancing at the clock which read ten forty-seven at night. "You two should stay the night."

"We shouldn't impose," Hayato shook his head.

"I insist. If its all okay with you, Kyouya?" Tsuna turned his head towards the ex-prefect.

"Whatever you wish, Tsunayoshi," was the response. The brunette smiled.

"I'll go get the spare futons then."

"Here, I'll help you." Yamamoto followed the Sky despite the protests given. Silence ensued, and Hibari sat next to Gokudera on the couch.

"Thanks." The storm said suddenly.

"For what?" The other inquired.

"Saving Tsuna."

"Hmph. I suppose I should thank you as well." Kyouya reached over, placing a large hand on top of the other's head, and ruffled them slightly. "Thanks."

"What for?" The silverette frowned; everyone had to go ahead and ruffle his hair.

"Helping save Tsuna."

"...I did, didn't I?" He murmured as the hand was removed.

* * *

"You really don't have to help." Tsuna sighed.

"But I want to." Yamamoto grinned, and Tsuna couldn't help but smile. The two headed into the bedroom, and Tsuna opened a closet door. He pulled out two folded futons, handing one off. "Tsuna."

"Yes?" He asked, turning as he kicked the door shut.

"Thanks."

"Hm?" Tsuna blinked, confused.

"Hayato hasn't cried once since you were gone. He was hiding behind a shield the whole time. I'm glad you've opened him up."

"You cracked that shield though, right? I'm sure you got him to start. I only helped." Takeshi blinked, but smiled softly.

"I suppose I did." He replied, and reached out a hand to ruffle the spiky hair. Tsuna laughed a bit and moved away.

"Between you and Kyoya, my hair is going to end up flat."

"Ahahaha, I guess that would be a bad thing then." The two headed back into the living room, setting the futons. They wished one another a good night, and the lights shut as the day ended.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

"Tsuna, Hibari, thanks again for letting us stay," Yamamoto smiled. Gokudera stood with him in the entryway, both back in the clothes from yesterday, though they were now clean.

"Its no trouble at all. Are you sure you won't stay for breakfast?" Tsuna asked; Hibari stood a ways back.

"No. We should get going. We don't want anyone getting word of this," Gokudera smiled a little. "Please take care of yourself, Tsuna."

"You too Gokudera," Tsuna gave the silverette a brief hug, and then one to Takeshi, "you as well, Yamamoto."

"Of course, Tsuna! Be sure to stay healthy. You too, Hibari."

"Hm," Hibari hummed. "Herbivores." _Stay well_.

"Goodbye, Tsuna." Gokudera nodded and his partner opened the door to leave. He followed, only to be tugged back by the sleeve.

"Gokudera," Tsuna spoke. Startled jade irises met with glowing orange ones. "I will return. Just wait a little longer. Things will return back to normal soon. I promise."

"I have no doubts when you say such things Tsuna," Gokudera smiled softly. "Until then."

"Until then." Gokudera and Yamamoto left the apartment, closing the front door behind them.

"When did you plan on sharing this resolve of yours?" Hibari asked.

"Soon. Seeing them only sped up the process." Tsuna smiled. "C'mon, Kyouya, we have some plans to make."

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
